legends_of_anvarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
This page is dedicated to describing the different types of technology found throughout Anvaris, primarily during the year which Beginnings take place in. Technology Magi-Powered A rare form of technology, Magi-powered refers to objects (such as machinery) which use the same link to higher planes of existance in order to gain energy (often movement energy) which in turn powers the object. As said this type of technology is incredibly rare and few master the neccessary powers needed to carry out such feats. The Collegia Arcana have debated for a long time wether this form of technology is harmless or not since it is constantly draining energy from a higher plane of existance at unknown expenses. Steam-Powered Created by the Dwarves to power the massive forges and automated mining equipment Steam-powered technology requires a substantial amount of water and other complex gadgets to extract heat from water vapor in order to fuel even more complex devices that generate energy. Currently there's a limited amount of Steam-powered technology found in Anvaris. Aside from the Dwarven Kingdom some similar technology can be found in the capital of the Lesser Kingdoms, Unity Point, where it is used to power elevators and warmth with the latter only being during the winter. Orcinix-Powered Named after the rare mineral found within the Kingdom of Orcs, Orcinix, is burned to create massive amounts of heat and pressure which then powers simple machinery. Because the resource is hard to find and because the technology requires a constant flow of it Orcinix-powered technology is not found outside of the Sylvanian Empire. Spelltech A simple term used to describe machinery or objects powered by static spells, Spelltech is not to be confused with Magi-powered technology. Often very simple spells which remain in place for decades Spelltech can vary between anything as simple as a door automatically opening or a candle igniting/extinguishing itself. Many forms of Spelltech can be found on the Collegia Arcana. Firearms While firearms exist in the realm sof Anvaris, these exotic weapons require special training, equipment and resources for crafting and maintenance often making them unfavored by those who deem the cost of firearms to be expensive. These weapons use black powder combined with metallic projectiles to destroy vital organs from afar. Rifles and handguns are the only known types of firearms. The Dwarves love their firearms and have mastered the art of gunsmithing however even then they only use it during special game hunts when the prey is far too large for a double-edged axe or within special military units tasked with ranged support. Dwarven guns are exported in limited numbers. Copies of Dwarven guns exist in several shapes and forms. More refined deisgns include those used by the Jynkers however others such as the Oni and Men have also made their own firearms which are even more rare to come across outside of special military units. Dwarven Firearms Mastercrafted with the precision of Órnak, these weapons come in many shapes and sizes. Some are powerful close-range weapons used to dispatch groups of foes, others made to take out single targets from afar and then there are the siege weapons used to pulverize fortifications and buildings when needed. Regardless of their role and size, the Dwarven firearms have no doubt gained the envy of some of the other realms of Anvaris. Taking great pride in their work while also recognizing the risks of seeing firearms in widespread usage the Dwarves export their products in very limited numbers and under strict trading regulations. Jynker Firearms Currently there exists only a total of ten firearms crafted by the Jynker named Hannes Olgier. This small collection includes seven rifles and three pistols crafted specifically for Jynkers. The weapons are locked up inside Olgier's workshop. Sylvanian Firearms Cheaper and more common than Dwraven firearms, these Sylvanian copies exist entirely because the Sylvanian Empire is one of few nations capable of buying Dwarven black powder in bulk and because they have the neccessary manpower to maintain the weapons themselves. While not nearly as reliable as their Dwarven counterparts, the Sylvanian matchlocks and flintlocks are still used to great effect by the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy. Another thing to note is that despite these weapons being regulated by the Sylvanian government some sadly end up on the private market and eventually find their way into the hands of private actors. Oni Firearms Unlike the Sylvanian firearms which are based on the Dwarven matchlocks and flintlocks, the Oni based their own weapon designs on the Dwarven stormcannon; a powerful siege weapon highly effective against groups of infantry and fortifications alike. The Oni variant of this weapon is more or less a handheld one-shot weapon used to break enemy lines before crushing the enemy. Black Powder While many scholars have tried to uncover the secrets of this material it still remains a close-guarded mystery. The Dwarves are known to produce this powder for all of their firearms and siege weapons and because none other than themselves know its true properties they also have monopoly on the black powder trade. Kavurian Stormlock Terrible weapons used by special Kavurian infantry during the Lightwar, the stormlocks were said to fire small lightings which instanty incinerated the target. Thought to be a weapon created using powerful dark magic, these weapons are inoperable when in the hands of other races but the Kavurians. Recovered stormlocks were systematically destroyed by the nations of Anvaris following the Lightwar. However one such weapon, recovered from the field by King Nokan Firefist of the Dwarves, was later donated to the Collegia Arcana were it is now stored. Media Category:Lore